emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1861 (19th April 1994)
Plot Chris is still struggling to adjust to his new lifestyle. Zoe approaches Frank for business advice. She informs him that she hasn't got many customers. Seth prepares to move into his new home with Betty. Kathy helps him move his things over leaving Chris home alone. Vic brings Samson over for him but manages to lose him. Eileen goes to see Eric again and tells him she's filing for divorce on grounds of desertion. He tells her that she needs to be more discreet in case Michael figures out what's going on. Seth finds Samson at Home Farm. Chris falls out of bed when he tries to reach his wheelchair in Kathy's absence. Frank discovers the painting Eric sold mentioned in the paper. He confronts Eric, noting that he sold it for £175,000 and it went on to get over £1,000,000 at auction. Kathy finds Chris on the floor when she returns home. He's determined to regain his independence and walk again. Eric tries to wriggle out of Frank's accusations, explaining he is an auctioneer not an art expert and was swindled too. Frank doesn't believe him. Zoe asks Jack for advice on improving her customer base but there's little he can suggest to help. Samson escapes again. Sarah frets about who will look after Annie when she comes out of hospital, worried that it will all be left to her. Jack plans to speak to Joe. Zoe approaches Chris for advice. He encourages Zoe to increase her PR by getting the Hotten Courier to run a story on her and the surgery. Jack and Sarah arrive at the hospital to find Annie crying. She tells them she's frightened as she knows she's not been told the full story of what happened the night of her accident. She wonders why Leonard and Mark haven't been to see her. Sarah tells her that they're both dead. Alan works on The Woolpack's brew in the pub cellar. Michael confronts Eric on why Eileen keeps coming to see him. Eric covers that she's the sister of a friend and they exchange words. Michael goes to hit him but Eric warns him that he'll go to the police if he gets violent with him again. Annie recalls that Leonard was planning to take the entire family on holiday to Spain when the baby was born. She wonders if it would have been better if she'd died with him. Sarah lets her hold Victoria as Jack breaks the news that they have decided to marry. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Eileen Pollock - Arbel Jones Locations *Unknown roads *Mill Cottage - Front room *Unknown house - Exterior *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Home Farm - Kitchen and grounds *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Emmerdale Farm - Interior *Tate's Heritage Farm *Unknown hospital - Bedroom 1 *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes